


Flip a Switch

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Percy Weasley, Hogwarts Has WiFi, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magical YouTube, Percy has tattoos and is a stereotypical bad boy, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: After many years the muggleborns had finally dragged the wizarding world into the 21 century. It took lots of time and many discussions, but kicking and screaming they finally did it.The internet blew up, it became extremely popular within hours and then came YouTube.(Oliver Wood is a popular Youtuber at Hogwarts, but who's the boy in the background of his video?)Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	Flip a Switch

After many years the muggleborns had finally dragged the wizarding world into the 21 century. It took lots of time and many discussions, but kicking and screaming they finally did it.  
The internet blew up, it became extremely popular within hours. 

And then came YouTube.

Hundreds of people flocked to YouTube with tutorials and crafts, study tips and tricks. But by some weird circumstances one channel rose to the top.

TryMe was a storytime channel created by Oliver Wood. Offscreen he was known as a quidditch maniac, resident dork and complete and utter clutz. Onscreen he was a quidditch fan, really cool, hilarious, and really relatable.

All of Oliver's videos had been running smoothly this year and in order to celebrate the new school year he had decided to do a live stream. Percy knew about Oliver's videos, of course he did but when he stormed into their dorm room and threw himself onto his bed, which happened to be behind Oliver (and in frame) he really didn't care.

It went a little like this:

Oliver: So you can bet what happened next! I-  
*door slams really loud and Percy storms in, he looks disheveled in a way that not even his family has seen him but Oliver has many times. His curls are in his eyes, tie undone around his neck , buttons of his shirt popped off and the shirt wide open, he was covered in a sheen of sweat, Jeans riding low, robe on his arm, soft blue eyes hardened to furious ice. He is unrecognizable and looks very attractive.*  
*he throws himself facedown on the bed. The Comments section goes crazy, who is this hot guy with crazy abs and why is he in hogwarts or Oliver's room?*

Oliver: Are you okay?  
Percy: *muffled talking*  
O: you know I can hear you right? you'll have to speak up  
P: *lifting up head* I'll have you know that the charms professor can go fuck himself to high heavens.  
O: you do know that he could be watching this live stream  
P: I soooo do not care right now. Where's my fire whiskey? *he pulls out a bottle, turns on his back and props himself up with one arm and starts chugging it*  
O: What did he do? You are so gonna regret this tomorrow, it's hilarious.  
P: because I'm me he decides to give me more homework and an extra project. Ugh why did i decide to play at goodie two shoes? I like drinking and smoking and tattoos and blue raspberry flavoured acid pops. But I hate the ministry and my motherfucking family.  
O: have you forgotten that I'm live streaming all of this?  
P: nah I just don't care anymore.  
O: you're just saying that because you're drunk and having lived with you I can tell that that's your 3rd bottle. You should stop or you are gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow  
P: fake it till you make it bitch. Cheers *he lifts his bottle in a toast*  
O: Cunt. *he turns back to the camera* alright that's my roommate and if you go to hogwarts you would know him but because of his current state of drunkenness, undress and relaxation you will never guess who. Well unless you can find out who my roommate is.  
*the rest of the video the comment section is freaking out and even started a betting pool*

* * *

That was yesterday and the video had already gone viral. Oliver thought it was hilarious and Percy was also slightly amused. He was being honest when he said he didn't care but Oliver was right he had a terrible hangover. At breakfast Hogwarts was in a frenzy, everyone was trying to find out who was in Oliver's room. They had narrowed it down to redheads but that was 1/8th of the student body. The Weasleys had been eliminated from the competition early on because their hair was bright orange not a deep cherry red, and they were all too short. 

Oliver thought this was funny because no one paid enough attention to Percy to realize that Percy's hair was the color of licorice or cherries or strawberries. Not carrots like the rest of the Weasley family. He was also the tallest at 6'11" when everyone else including his father and older brothers were 6'0 or shorter. It would also be much easier to find him if the fans realized that the very tips of Percy's hair were dark blue that made a red to purple to blue gradient. It was kind of sad that no one noticed though.

"Hey Perce..." Oliver ran up to him in the hallway on the way to third period. "What do you think about doing a video with me?" 

Percy rolled his eyes. It was the 5th time Oliver had asked "you know I can't do that. I have a different personality around you. What if my siblings saw?" 

"I know, I know but if you did it as you and not Percival Weasley. They would never know!" 

He thought it over. It seemed like fun but it was also really risky.  
"Alright..." he sighed. This was going to be a big mistake.

* * *

Hours later at the end of the day Oliver was setting up his camera as Percy was in the bathroom changing into his own clothes and getting rid of all the gel in his hair.  
During the day Percy played the goody two shoes and teacher's pet. He followed the rules and his uniform was always complete and proper, his hair always gelled out of his face and he never ever wore shorts or short sleeves.  
In the evening he became himself. He wore all black and relaxed.

Once the camera was set up Percy came out of the bathroom. Oliver swallowed and looked away, trying (and failing) to conceal his blush. Percy smirked and slung one tattoo covered arm around Oliver.  
"So how is this going to work?" Without the voice changer his voice was deep and velvety, with a rasp from smoking so much.  
Oliver cleared his throat in embarrassment and quickly explained everything.

The life stream turned on and it began.

"Hey guys welcome back to TryMe and today I have a special guest! In my most recent stream you caught a glimpse of my roommate and after taking forever to convince him he has decided to join us today. He wishes to remain anonymous until you figure it out."

Percy stepped into the frame, his hair was once again curly without all of the gel in it and it was messy and slightly covering his glasses. He was also wearing a tight black tank top with several large rips that looked like claw marks, exposing the fact that his arms and torso were covered in tattoos. His pants were hung really low showing his hip bones and the tips of more tats, no underwear were in sight. 

"Hey. You can call me Flame. I'm 17 years old and best friends with the one and only Oli Wood. We've known each other for forever." 

Oliver started talking about a funny thing that happened during practice and Percy just sat there going between taking swigs out of a bottle of tequila and scribbling in a notebook. Halfway through Oliver's story Percy interrupted.

"So I swung in to catch it and I did! It-"

"You fell on your face." 

"What? No-"

"Yes you did, it was hilarious. You were spitting out dirt for an hour afterwards." 

"You weren't even there!"

"I was secretly stalking you in the bushes."

"Wait really?"

"No dude! I'm not that creepy! I just gossip with Angelina after practice so that we can make fun of you."

"Rude. And you are creepy, you used to sleep with your eyes open."

"So?! That's not the point. _You_ kind sir fell off of your broom and flat on your face."

"No...well maybe. But still! I caught the ball!" 

"On accident. Want some?" He held the bottle of tequila towards Oliver. The top was stained blue just like Percy's tongue.  
Internally Oliver cursed those Blue Raspberry acid pops that made percy so much hotter. 

"Dude we have 4 exams tomorrow and I know for a fact that you have been either skipping all of your classes to go smoke or sketching. You haven't even looked at your transfiguration coursework all year." 

"What's wrong with being a little tipsy during Minnie's class? She loves me. And I'm a great actor one can never tell." 

Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before swiping the bottle.

"Sad thing is I know you're not lying. Remember that time in 5th year when you went a whole week through your classes drunk. No one could tell, it was great." Oliver took a swig of the tequila and gagged.  
"How do you drink this stuff?! It doesn't even taste like tequila anymore. You have got to stop drinking right after you eat that devil's food and smoke." 

"Devils food?!" Percy was aghast at the insult, "I'll have you know that blue raspberry is the king of all flavors!" He looked highly insulted.

"It may be so but not when your mouth is always blue and you mix the taste with cigarette smoke."  
He turned back to the livestream and smiled. 

"Ignore him. Does anyone have any questions?"

The comments section went insane at the opportunity.

* * *

The next day, ‘Flame’ was the main topic of conversation. No one could figure out who he was and it enraged them like nothing else.  
They had the following facts to go off of based on the two videos he had made appearances in:

He was a top student  
He had red hair  
He was really tall  
He had tattoos  
He drank (a lot)  
He smoked  
He loved blue raspberry  
The Chaser Trio knew his identity  
McGonnagal loved him  
He was in Gryffindor

When one took all this information and strategically eliminated students there was no one left.  
It was driving everyone insane.


End file.
